I can be your Hero
by X-J0UR0-X
Summary: It's my songfic! The song is Hero from Enrique Iglesias. Please R&R.hmmm, Rated T? Yeah. they're 18 by the way. The night after their Last, last dance! forgot to mention that in the story.NXM. XXXJouroXXX


**Disclaimy! I no-no own Gakuen Alice. If I did, Dang there would be more kissing. And, the Natsume fan club would die very soon. Anyway. Here.**

**Song: Hero**

**Artist: Enrique Iglesias**

_Song_

_**Flash back**_

Normal

**Current Location**

_**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**_

**-MIK POV-**

I was searching for Natsume in the northern forest. He's been missing for almost a day. He told me he would be back. He said after this mission he needed to tell me something. I need to tell him to.

"_Let me be your hero"..._

**-flash-**

_**Mikan remembered when it was their last last dance, considering they were eighteen, and she was searching for Natsume. She found him sitting on a branch at the Sakura tree. Apparently hiding, from his rabid fan girls, "Natsume-Kun, why are you out here, Why aren't you at the dance, dancing?" Mikan asked- "I told you at the first last dance. It's too noisy, and my fan club."Natsume Said Flatly, "Mikan? ...Would you like to dance?"**_

**-end flash-**

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back  
Would you cry if you saw me crying   
Would you save my soul tonight? _

"Natsume..."Mikan said still searching. She ran into the of so familiar Sakura tree, and walked up next to it. 

**-flash-**

_**Natsume Leaned close to Mikan as the were dancing. Natsume Kissed Mikan Passionately as Mikan kissed back.**_

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips? _

_**Natsume and Mikan needed air, so they pulled away. "So, Polka-Dots..."**_

_Would you laugh oh please tell me this_

"_**I have to go on a mission. See you tomorrow...Watermelons." Natsume started to walk away,**_

_Now would you die for the one you love? _

"_**But before..." Natsume Hugged Mikan so tight, that she almost couldn't breath, "I love you, Natsume." Mikan said, "I love you too."**_

_Hold me in your arms tonight? _

**-End Flash-**

Mikan looked over to the entrance to the woods. She saw a black figure, walking towards her. She ran to him, knowing exactly who it was. She hugged him as he winced in pain. She looked at him. She saw his wounds, bleeding all over her clothing. She went to heal him, but he stopped her, "Mikan..I went on a mission last night for you. Persona told me he was going to Kill you. So I had to. He told me I was probably was going to die doing this mission. But I did it for you. I knew the risks, but I still did it."

_I can be you hero baby _

Natsume Put his hand on her Cheek, pulling his face to hers. Mikan kissed him, tears flowing down her cheeks.

_I can kiss away the pain_

"Mikan" Natsume said out of breath, as he tried to stand. He was on his feet and walked to the Sakura Tree.

_I will stand by you forever_

Natsume Pulled Mikan closer, embracing her. 

_You can take my breath away _

Natsume took out a ring. He slowly went down on one knee. He pulled out a ring.

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine? _

Mikan was lost for words. She didn't know what to say. 

_Would you lie, would you run away?_

Natsume started coughing up blood.

_Am I in to deep? _  
_Have I lost my mind? _  
_I don't care you're here tonight _

Mikans hands started glowing green, as she put her hands on Natsume, Slowly healing him. 

_I can be you hero baby _

"Natsume..Yes..." Mikan said tears falling. "Good Lilac Laced Panties" Natsume Smirked. He started Kissing one of her hands,

_I can kiss away the pain _

"Natsume, Stop.I need to heal you." Mikan took her hand back, Healing him. Natsume Just stared at her face. He thought she was totally captivating.

_I will stand by you forever _

"Mikan, I'm leaving the academy, Will you go with me?" Natsume said, then Mikan looked up starring at her. Natsume wanted to leave...all their friends...could she do that? "Natsume...What about our friends?" Mikan said, "After our Graduation. Thought we have the chance to stay, and help the academy, I'm leaving. I know most of our friends are going to stay. But I can't. I have too many bad memories." Natsume said hoping that Mikan would say she would come with him. Mikan looked at the ground with a sad face, "But I've also had good ones." He said caressing her face with the back of his hand.

_You can take my breath away  
_

_Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?   
Well I don't care you're here tonight  
_

"I'll come." Mikan said, "Only if we spend at least one year with everyone else." "Hn." Natsume Said kissing Mikan

_I can be you hero baby _

_I can kiss away the pain _

_I will stand by you forever _

_You can take my breath away _

"You can take my breath my breath away" Mikan Smiled at Natsume.

_  
"_I can be your hero" Natsume Replied.

**-FIN-**

_**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**_

_**Author Notes:**_

_**I hope you liked this! It's my second song fic. **_

_**I loved this song So I had to do this.**_

_**Anyway, Please R&R.**_

**X-J0UR0-X**


End file.
